


Watching the Clock

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck had never been on Severus Snape's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Clock

Severus had begun to think that he'd managed to avoid it this year. He risked a quick glance at the clock on his desk — 8:47 p.m. He'd never had one turn up after 9:00 p.m. Only a few more minutes...

He gave a resigned sigh when he heard the knock on his office door. He should have known better. Luck was never on his side. His fingers tightened on his quill and he barked out, "Enter."

Hermione Granger opened the door, and his perpetual frown deepened to a scowl. Good gods, not her. Whilst she was an annoying creature, he'd thought she was more sensible than this. She approached his desk with a tentative smile, and he quickly revised his opinion. Years of associating with Potter and Weasley had obviously left her as addlepated as the rest of them.

"Professor Snape, I'm hoping—" she began.

He didn't allow her to finish and fixed her with a venomous glare. "No, Miss Granger, absolutely _not_."

She blinked at him before trying again. "But, sir—"

He set aside his quill and raised a hand to stop her from speaking. "Let me save us both a great deal of time. Each year I hope that I might escape this idiocy, yet each year after the leaving feast, a half-witted girl turns up quivering with inappropriate passion and assuming that I might show the slightest interest in her."

Her mouth dropped open to gape at him, and he smirked for a moment before continuing.

"I am not the nicest of men, Miss Granger, but I have _never_ harbored the desire, secret or otherwise, to debauch a schoolgirl, and that's exactly what you are: a _schoolgirl_. I don't care that you're legally of age. I don't care that you've taken your NEWTs. I don't care that the leaving feast is over and that you're no longer my student. Your fledgling foray into seduction is ludicrous, inappropriate, and unappreciated. In my eyes, you're nothing more than a silly little girl, and I'd sooner shag Sibyll Trelawney. Now get out."

He settled back in his chair and crossed his arms, waiting to see which of the two usual reactions he would receive from her. The bright flush of humiliation was always a popular choice, but bursting into tears ran a close second. Considering that Granger was an overachiever, odds were good for a combination of the two. He was surprised when her mouth snapped closed and her lips quivered as if she was suppressing a smile. Then she pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of her robes.

"Actually, Professor," she said, her tone dry, "seduction is the furthest thing from my mind. I came here hoping that you'd sign this letter of recommendation. It's been suggested that anyone applying for a position with the Ministry have letters from all of their Professors."

It was his turn to blink at her. Oh, good gods, he could imagine it now — she would immediately tell Potter and Weasley of his mistaken assumption, they would tell everyone else, and wouldn't they all share a good laugh at his expense?

"Get out," he snapped.

She frowned. "Does that mean that you won't sign my reference?"

"Get _out_." His tone went deadly.

"But it would only take a min—"

" _Get out now!_ " he bellowed.

Granger huffed out an annoyed breath, turned on her heel and stomped out of his office. Yes, no doubt about it. She was on her way straight to Potter and Weasley.

Severus dropped his head in his hands. Surely it was 9:00 p.m. now? He'd go to his quarters, have a large glass of firewhiskey, and try to forget this day had ever happened.

He straightened and lifted his wand, preparing to slam his office door shut when he found himself looking into the hopeful eyes of Millicent Bulstrode who was standing awkwardly in his doorway.

Severus took a quick glance at the clock and stifled a groan. 8:58 p.m.

No, luck had never been on his side.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hawaii5063, who requested "Snarky but not evil Snape".


End file.
